War Hunter
by two-one kf
Summary: Seorang iblis, karena masa lalunya yang buruk, memutuskan untuk merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. Untungnya, dia tidak akan berjuang sendiri, dia akan mewujudkan impiannya bersama teman temannya yang bernasib sama dengannya. Chapter 1 edited.
1. Chapter 1

War Hunter

By two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Aku hanya meminjam Naruto dan Highschool DxD tanpa izin dari pemilik aslinya,, berarti nyolong dong? Ah sudahlah, yang jelas cerita ini aku yang punya, paham?

Sinopsis:

Seorang iblis, karena masa lalunya yang buruk, memutuskan untuk merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. Untungnya, dia tidak akan berjuang sendiri, dia akan mewujudkan impiannya bersama teman temannya yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Chapter 1 (Edited version)

Prolog.

Iblis yang selamat waktu itu.

Lahirnya sebuah impian.

Tahukah kalian? Di dunia ini terdapat 3 daerah yang dihuni oleh makhluk tertentu. Pertama adalah 'Surga' tempat dimana malaikat tinggal, berikutnya adalah 'Dunia Fana' tempat para manusia hidup. Dan yang terakhir adalah 'Dunia Bawah' dimana Iblis dan para makhluk aneh lainnya menetap.

Selain ketiga makhluk itu, masih ada yang lainnya seperti Malaikat jatuh. Malaikat jatuh adalah malaikat yang menuruti salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar seperti contohnya nafsu, mereka berbagi tempat dengan manusia. Lalu juga ada Youkai, para siluman. Mereka bisa berada di Dunia Fana maupun Dunia Bawah.

Selama betahun tahun, ketiga Fraksi—Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan Iblis—berperang, perang itu berakhir dengan kekalahan materi yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Tapi, kita tidak akan fokus pada hal itu, kalian tahu? Setelah perang besar itu berakhir, Dunia Bawah kembali menghadapi perang,sebuah perang revolusi untuk menyingkirkan para Maou yang gila perang.

72 pillar pun terpecah menjadi dua bagian, dan salah satu dampak nyata dari perang tersebut adalah banyaknya korban jiwa dikedua pihak. Keadaan menjadi tidak aman karena mereka terus berperang mengakibatkan kehancuran terjadi dimana-mana.

Sementara itu, sebuah daerah yang tidak bersalah sedang diserbu. Daerah itu adalah daerah netral perang karena klan besar yang menghuninya tidak menyukai peperangan, namun karena mereka termasuk klan yang sangat ditakuti, para Maou memutuskan untuk menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka bergabung dengan revolusioner.

|daerah netral perang|

Api. Api. Hanya api yang dapat terlihat. Ada seorang anak kecil berjalan tanpa peduli di kobaran api yang membara. Kondisinya sangat buruk, darah bisa terlihat jelas mengalir dari lengannya, anak itu berjalan dengan terseok seok seolah olah akan mati kapanpun.

Anak kecil itu memandang lautan api disekitarnya dengan mata birunya yang dulu memancarkan keceriaan dan kepolosan seorang anak seusianya, sekarang telah kosong dari ribuan ekspresi.

|flashback no jutsu!|

Sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati makan malam yang terlihat mewah. Keluarga itu makan dengan gembira dan dua anak kecil tertawa riang, yang satu adalah seorang anak laki laki berumur sepuluh tahun dengan rambut merah dan mata biru cerah, dikedua pipinya ada tanda lahir berbentuk tiga garis horizontal.

Dan anak satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun dengan rambut yang lebih tua dari kakaknya, Scarlet. Mereka terlihat seperti saudara kembar, yang membedakannya hanyalah matanya yang berwarna cokela alih alih biru seperti anak yang lebih tua dan pipi tanpa garis.

"Naru-chan, makannya pelan pelan dong." kata seorang wanita dengan wajah yang cantik dan seperti kedua anak kecil tadi, dia memiliki rambut merah. Wanita ini adalah ibu dari kedua anak itu, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Sudahlah, Kushi-hime. Ayo kita makan, aku tidak bisa menahan lapar kalau melihat masakanmu" kata seorang lelaki dengan rambut jabrik merah dan memiliki jambang yang sampai pundaknya, dia adalah kepala keluarga mereka. Minato Uzumaki.

Kushina blushing sedikit mendengar pujian dan panggilan sayang dari suaminya itu, mereka berempat lalu mulai menyantap hidangan di meja.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka selesai makan. "Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku tidur dulu ya, ngantuk nih hoaam~." kata anak laki laki mereka. Kedua orang tua itu menengok ke arah anak sulung mereka yang menguap, "Naruto sudah ngantuk ya? Ya sudah sana tidur, kamu juga sebaiknya tidur Erza-chan, supaya bisa bangun pagi".

"Um! Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Selamat tidur" ucap putri tercinta mereka yang sangat imut.

"Selamat tidur kalian berdua, mimpi indah"

Sayangnya, kejadian yang akan menimpa mereka jauh dari kata indah

|flashback: skip|

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik dari luar, karena penasaran dia mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat rumah rumah klannya terbakar, orang orang sedang bertempur melawan pasukan iblis. Naruto mengamsumsikan setidaknya ada lebih dari 3 batalion iblis. Sudah banyak iblis yang berhasil dibunuh, walaupun begitu tetap ada orang Uzumaki yang menjadi korban.

Naruto segera berlari keluar kamarnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, disana dia langsung bertemu dengan ibunya yang ternyata hendak membuka kamarnya. "Kaa-san! Apa yang terjadi?! Aku melihat ada pertempuran diluar!"

"Invasi! Desa kita diserang! Cepat pergi dari sini Naruto!" perintah Kushina pada anak laki lakinya.

"Tapi, dimana Tou-san!?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Tou-san sedang melawan mereka, sekarang cepat pergi!"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak melihat Erza daritadi! Dimana dia?!"

"Adikmu,, Kaa-san terpaksa mengirimnya ke dimensi lain. Kaa-san tidak bisa menyuruh Erza pergi bersamamu, kalu Ibu melakukannya salah satu dari kalian pasti akan terbunuh. Kaa-san tahu itu beresiko, tapi,, Kaa-san tidak bisa membiarkan Erza mati, Kaa-san hanya bisa berharap Erza selamat, Erza anak yang kuat dan pemberani... Sekarang, cepat pergi!"

"Tapi!—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi-an! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Setelah selamat dari sini, jadilah lebih kuat untuk melindungi orang yang penting bagimu."

"...Baik Kaa-san! Setelah aku selamat,, aku,, aku berjanji akan mencoba mendamaikan dunia!"

"...Kaa-san pasti bangga pada kalian berdua" kata Kushina sambil menyeka air mata yang perlahan menetes, melihat anaknya seperti ini membuatnya merasa bangga sekaligus sedih, karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya.

BUMM!

"Gawat! Lewat pintu rahasia, pergilah sambil mengendap endap!"

"Ya!" Naruto mengangguk dan segera pergi sesuai perintah ibunya.

Kushina memastikan anaknya keluar dengan selamat. "...Jaga diri kalian berdua, Kaa-san yakin kalian berdua akan menjadi orang yang hebat. Maaf Kaa-san tidak bisa bertemu kalian lagi,, setidaknya,, Kaa-san bisa pastikan mereka tidak bisa lolos dari sini!"

Para penyusup tiba tiba terhenti karena merasakan nafsu membunuh yang sangat kuat dari mansion besar di ujung desa. Mereka melihat Kushina dan Minato sedang berdiri didepan mansion itu.

"Oi kalian bocah sialan! Berani sekali kalian menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiranku ini, akan kuhajar kalian semua sampai mati!" kata Kushina marah, dia benar benar marah sampai sampai aura sihirnya mewujudkan sebuah sosok rubah berekor sembilan.

Minato sendiri tidak bicara apa apa, dia hanya diam dan menatap para iblis yang tertegun. Jika istrinya menampakkan sosok rubah, auranya memperlihatkan figur seseorang yang mengenakan kain lusuh dan menggigit sebuah pisau.

Iblis iblis itu akan segera merasakan amukan dari dua Uzumaki yang paling ditakuti semua fraksi, Minato Uzumaki The Death Flash dan Kushina Uzumaki The Red Death.

Peristiwa ini akan selalu diingat sebagai perang yang sangat brutal, walaupun klan Uzumaki kalah jumlah, tapi mereka bisa membantai balik lebih dari seratus ribu pasukan Maou. Dan lebih dari setengahnya dibunuh oleh duo Uzumaki's Death Gods.

|flashback no jutsu! End|

Naruto telah berhasil melarikan diri dari rumahnya itu, sekarang ini dia sedang mengendap-endap dari para iblis yang sedang bertarung dengan orang klannya. Nafasnya tersenga-sengal, bagaimanapun juga walaupun seorang uzumaki dia tetap saja masih anak kecil.

"Hei lihat apa yang kita dapatkan disini!"

Nafas Naruto tercekat begitu mendengar suara dari belakangnya, 'glek'. Naruto berbalik perlahan dan dihadapannya ada tiga Iblis mencegatnya dengan tampang kasar.

"Heh cuma bocah, kukuku... ayo kita main~"

"Oi, kau pedofil?"

"ENGGAK!"

"Jangan percaya padanya, aku lihat kemarin dibalik kasurnya ada puluhan foto anak kecil"

"ARGGG! SUDAHLAH! Kita bunuh saja dia"

Naruto langsung terpental saat sebuah tinju menyerang wajahnya, tubuhnya menghantam dinding dibelakangnya menimbulkan bekas yang menjiplak tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah merah.

"GAH!"

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa apa saat ketiga iblis itu menghajarnya. Tinjuan, tendangan, tebasan diterima tubuh mungilnya, sepertinya mereka tidak berniat membunuhnya dulu. Akhirnya Naruto terjerembab ketanah.

"Oh sudah kalah ya? Tidak seru ah, kubunuh saja deh" kata salah satu iblis itu dengan santai dan mulai mengangkat pedangnya hendak memenggal Naruto.

'Apa... sampai disini saja?... maaf Kaa-saan... tidak... TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI DULU!'

Sebuah ledakan prana membuat ketiga iblis itu terlempar dari Naruto. Prana yang sangat berat menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya, perlahan Naruto berdiri dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari lawannya.

Lalu, Naruto mendongak dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berubah menjadi hitam. Ketiga Iblis itu merasakan sensasi aneh saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya kearah mereka dan prana hitam mulai menari nari dibelakangnya.

...

...

...

"**UAARGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

|beberapa menit kemudian|

Naruto membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya pingsan. Saat dia mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi, matanya menangkap tiga sosok tergeletak didekatnya. Ketiga sosok itu tidak teridentifikasi lagi dengan tubuh yang seluruhnya menjadi tulang belulang berwarna hitam.

Jelas saja Naruto ketakutan dan segera kabur dari tempat itu. Sekarang Naruto memandang ke sekelilingnya, ratusan mayat dimana mana, beberapa Naruto mengenalinya. Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat mengingat apa yang terjadi, Naruto membiarkan air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

'aku berjanji pada nama klanku, pada nyawa klanku yang terbunuh, pada kalian semua,, aku akan merubah dunia'

Naruto tidak menyadari sebuah lingkaran segel di bawahnya, darah yang masih mengalir dari pundaknya menetes ke lingkaran itu yang membuatnya bersinar. Naruto kemudian menyadari prana miliknya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang, mengira dirinya terkena sihir musuh yang siapa tahu masih tersisa ,Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan mencari siapa/apa yang menyerangnya.

Naruto merasakan ada sinar yang berasal dari bawahnya dan Naruto mengenalinya, "ini... segel pemanggil klanku, sepertinya ada yang berusaha memanggil seseorang" segel yang dimaksud Naruto adalah segel pemanggil yang berguna untuk memanggil roh orang yang sudah meninggal dan menjadikannya familiar, namun segel ini adalah cara terakhir karena jika pemanggil tidak bisa mengendalikan prananya teknik ini akan berbalik dan mengambil rohnya.

Perlahan lahan sesosok figur muncul dari lingkaran itu, Naruto memperhatikannya, dalam penglihatannya sosok itu adalah seorang wanita, dan apa yang ditebak Naruto itu benar.

Seorang wanita muncul dari segel pemanggil itu, dia memiliki rambut pirang medium dengan sebuah kepangan besar di bagian belakang. wanita itu menggunakan sebuah benda aneh di bagian depan rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti huruf M besar berwarna putih.

Wanita itu memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh yang sangat seksi tapi bukan itu yang merebut perhatian Naruto. Ketika wanita itu membuka matanya, Naruto langsung terpesona melihat matanya yang berwarna violet, Naruto benar benar yakin dia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat iris violetnya.

Wanita itu kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Saya tanya anda, apakah anda master saya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut seperti sebuah lullaby, dan saat itu Naruto baru sadar bahwa prananya telah habis dan karena tubuhnya penuh luka, akhirnya Naruto pingsan, tubuh Naruto yang tidak kuat menahan beban dirinya jatuh kedepan, namun belum sempat Naruto mencium tanah dia sudah dipeluk oleh wanita tadi.

"Sepertinya aku akan menanyakan pertanyaanku nanti saja" wanita itu kemudian memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, dia melihat desa tempat dia dipanggil terbakar dan banyaknya mayat mayat orang bergeletakan. Wanita itu juga menyadari anak yang ada dipelukannya memiliki banyak luka.

"Sebaiknya aku bawa dia ke tempat yang lebih baik dan merawat lukanya"

|TBC a.k.a. Terus Bersambung Coy!|

Hei hei hei~! Disini two-one kf! Well, mungkin ada yang mau tanya kenapa Kushina nggak ngirim Erza pergi sama Naruto, begini alasannya. Pertama, Kushina sudah tahu ada sekitar 100.000 pasukan iblis yang menginvasi mereka dari jumlah prananya. Kedua, Erza itu perempuan, kalau sampai tertangkap kemungkinan terburuk dijual atau diperkosa, jadi Kushina terpaksa mengirimnya ke dimensi lain setidaknya disana Erza bisa segera mencari perlindungan dan ya, Erza terlempar ke Earthland.

Ketiga, alasan yang paling penting, kalau seandainya Kushina mengirim Erza pergi bersama Naruto, setidaknya satu dari mereka pasti mati, susah untuk menyelinap jika kau berdua, apalagi Erza saat itu berumur 7 tahun, bayangin aja deh anak umur 7 tahun kalau mengalami hal yang sama mereka pasti panik, dengan situasi seperti itu sangat sulit untuk selamat. Apalagi stamina Erza sangat jauh dibandingkan Naruto yang lebih tua dan seorang laki laki, kalau Naruto menggendong Erza, kecepatan Naruto akan berkurang setengah dan pasti cepat lelah.

Di canonnya saja cuma Nagato dan Kushina yang bener bener selamat dari perang, Nagato selamat karena mungkin orang tuanya seorang shinobi elit, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena mereka langsung terbunuh begitu menghadapi shinobi konoha jadi kemungkinannya mereka pergi sebelum terjadi penyerangan dan Kushina selamat karena dikirim jauh sebelum kejadian. Kalau Karin karena dia seumuran dengan Naruto jadi dia mungkin lahir setelah kejadian.

Jadi, itu alasan kenapa Kushina mengirim Erza.

Well, two-one kf out! Bye bye~

Preview...

...

...

...

k: kok nggak ada apa apa?

f: eh? Damn! Layarnya rusak. Sepertinya tidak ada preview...

k: oh...

f: ...

k: ...

k & f: ...sampai jumpa.


	2. Chapter 2

War Hunter

By two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Aku hanya meminjam Naruto dan Highschool DxD tanpa izin dari pemilik aslinya,, berarti nyolong dong? Ah sudahlah, yang jelas cerita ini aku yang punya, paham?

Sinopsis:

Seorang iblis, karena masa lalunya yang buruk, memutuskan untuk merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. Untungnya, dia tidak akan berjuang sendiri, dia akan mewujudkan impiannya bersama teman temannya yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Chapter 2

Sebuah hubungan baru.

Latihan selama 5 tahun.

Di sebuah gua di kaki gunung, ada seorang wanita yang sedang merawat seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, satu satunya yang bertahan hidup setelah peristiwa paling menggemparkan dalam sejarah, peristiwa 'bloody maelstrom'.

Anak kecil itu kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan kemudian bangun menatap sekelilingnya dan pandangannya jatuh pada wanita cantik yang merawatnya.

Naruto P.O.V.

Ini,, dimana? Ugh tubuhku sedikit sakit. ,,rasanya ada yang mengelus rambutku... ?! aku segera bangun dan melihat dimana aku berada. Dari apa yang kulihat aku berada di sebuah gua, satu satunya penerangan adalah api unggun yang ada di sebelahku.

Aku,, tidak pakai atasan. Tubuh bagian atasku diperban, apa,, aku terluka? Ya, seingatku aku terluka.

"akhirnya anda bangun juga" aku mendengar suara yang sangat lembut berbicara disampingku, karena tidak ada siapa siapa lagi selain aku yang bisa diajak bicara, aku menyimpulkan suara itu sedang berbicara denganku. Aku menengok ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

Aku bisa melihat seorang wanita duduk bersimpuh disitu dengan tangan yang dilipat dipangkuannya, "..apa,, nona bicara padaku?" tanyaku pada wanita itu dengan tidak yakin karena aku belum pernah melihatnya dalam hidupku.

"ya, kalau begitu saya tanya anda, apakah anda master saya?", master? Apa maksudnya master?, "aku,, khawatir, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu nona, bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

"maafkan saya, sepertinya saya kurang jelas mengatakannya. Saya servant Ruler, atas panggilan anda saya telah datang, sekali lagi saya tanya, apakah anda master saya?", master? Servant? Aku,, memanggilnya?... ah! Benar! Panggilan, sebelum aku pingsan aku ingat darahku menetes pada segel pemanggilan yang dibuat seseorang. Jadi, itu maksudnya.

"...begitu ya,, ya aku... mastermu." Aku memutuskan untuk mengaku menjadi masternya, lagipula darah yang digunakan itu punyaku. Aku mengamati luka lukaku yang sudah diperban, sepertinya 'servant'ku yang melakukannya. Aku berhasil selamat dari peristiwa itu, mereka semua gugur, apa hanya aku satu satunya yang masih hidup? Aku tidak boleh kehilangan harapan, aku akan mencari mereka yang berhasil selamat selain aku.

Ya, aku punya impian,, bukan, sebuah ambisi,, untuk merubah dunia ini,, menghentikan perang ketiga fraksi, jika dibiarkan begitu saja pihak lain akan terlibat dan perang malah menjadi semakin parah. Aku akan membuat kalian semua bangga padaku, kematian kalian tidak akan sia-sia. Itu janjiku seumur hidup-ttebayo!

Naruto P.O.V. end

Ruler P.O.V.

Aku sudah merawat lukanya, seharusnya sebentar lagi dia terbangun. Bahkan dimasa ini kejadian seperti tadi masih ada, anak ini benar benar beruntung bisa selamat, sejauh yang kulihat tadi, semua orang disana tidak ada yang bertahan hidup.

"uuh.." sepertinya dia sudah bangun. Anak itu mempunyai mata biru yang sangat cerah, sayangnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas disana, kepolosan yang harusnya dimiliki setiap anak telah terenggut, sepertinya dia sudah membunuh supaya selamat.

"akhirnya anda bangun juga" anak itu kelihatan kebingungan mendengar suaraku, lalu dia melihatku dan bertanya dengan nada yang tidak yakin, "..apa,, nona bicara padaku?", sepertinya dia masih shock dengan luka yang diterimanya.

"ya, kalau begitu saya tanya anda, apakah anda master saya?", sekali lagi dia kelihatan tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan dan benar dia memintaku untuk menjelaskannya. Aku mengulangi perkataanku kali ini dengan lebih jelas dan aku menanyainya apa dia masterku?

Anak itu diam sebentar mencerna perkataanku, sepertinya dia mengingat ingat tentang pemanggilanku, "...begitu ya,, ya aku... mastermu.", akhirnya dia mengakuinya, sekarang aku bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang servant. Jadi aku bertanya padanya apa tugasku sekarang.

"master,sekarang apa perintah anda?"

"perintahku?"

"ya, sebagai seorang servant sudah kewajibanku melayani master"

"...maaf tapi aku tidak perlu layananmu.."

Eh? Apa itu maksudnya master tidak membutuhkanku? Apa klasku tidak sesuai keinginannya?

"..tapi aku punya permintaan.."

Permintaan? Setidaknya kalau master tidak menginginkanku, aku akan mendengarkan permintaannya. "..aku tidak ingin menjadi mastermu, aku juga tidak ingin menganggapmu sebagai 'servant'ku, Ruler... apa kamu mau jadi temanku?"

Eh? Teman? Aku tidak percaya apa yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Aku belum pernah dengar tentang seorang master yang meminta 'servant'nya untuk menjadi temannya, biasanya servant digunakan untuk bertarung demi master mereka, tapi aku tidak melihat kebohongan di matanya, hanya kejujuran dan... keputus asaan?.

"teman?"

"ya, teman. Sekarang... aku tidak memiliki teman, mereka semua sudah meninggal. Aku,,takut sendirian, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku benar benar takut.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti anak berambut hitam dimimpiku, dia tidak punya teman, dia mencoba membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi diriku dimimpiku, sendirian tidak memiliki siapapun,walaupun hanya mimpi tapi aku benar benar merasakannya dengan jelas. Aku takut akan menjadi seperti mereka berdua"

..jadi itu maksudnya, dia ingin memiliki teman supaya tidak jatuh dalam jalan yang salah, sejak awal tugasku adalah menjaga masterku. Aku menyeka air mata master yang perlahan menetes dan memeluknya, aku bisa merasakan kalau master benar benar terguncang.

Kemudian master menatapku sambil menahan air matanya, "jadi... mau jadi temanku?", aku memberikan master senyum terbaikku dan kujawab pertanyaannya, "ya, tentu saja master", setelah mendengar jawabanku, master tersenyum senang dan menguap.

"master sebaiknya tidur sekarang, sudah larut malam" master hanya mengangguk dan kubaringkan kepala master kepangkuanku, kuelus rambut merahnya dan kusenandungkan sebuah lullaby untuknya. Tidak lama kemudian, master sudah tertidur dengan senyuman yang masih menempel di mulutnya.

Master memiliki senyuman yang indah, aku akan melindungi senyumannya itu sebisaku.

Ruler P.O.V. end

Normal

Pagi tiba di gunung itu, burung burung berkicau dengan indah. Mentari bersinar menembus kabut yang perlahan mulai menghilang, udara yang awalnya dingin perlahan menjadi hangat. Hewan hewan hutan beranjak bangun dari sarangnya masing masing untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

Naruto terbangun dengan tubuh segar setelah mengalami shock akibat kejadian yang menimpanya, Naruto segera bangun dari bantalnya yang benar benar hangat,yang kemudian dia sadar kalau dia tidur di pangkuan Ruler.

Naruto memperhatikan gua yang sekarang bisa terlihat dengan lebih jelas karena sinar matahari yang masuk, gua itu cukup besar, Naruto tidak melihat stalaktit atau stalakmit di gua itu, mungkin karena dia ada di mulut gua sekarang.

"sudah pagi,, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Hmm,, untuk mewujudkan keinginanku aku harus kuat, jadi latihan. Tubuhku juga sudah cukup kuat sekarang, oh pagi Ruler" sapa Naruto pada Ruler, "selamat pagi, master"

"eh Ruler,,"

"ya master"

"kamu tadi malam tidak tidur ya?"

"ya master, tugasku adalah melindungi master"

"hah,, kamu ini,, sekarang kamu tidurlah dulu. Aku akan berburu makanan"

"tapi master-"

"tidak ada tapi tapi-an. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit Ruler, lagipula kita teman kan? Jadi sekarang kamu istirahat dulu, oke?"

"..baiklah master" kata Ruler yang kemudian berbaring menutup mata untuk mencoba tidur. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari segel yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, gulungan itu berwarna hijau daun dan berukuran sekitar 20 cm. Sebelum Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto menyegel barang barang pribadinya.

Naruto membuka segel itu dan menggigit jempolnya lalu digoreskannya jarinya yang berdarah pada bagian yang ada segelnya.

Poof!

Gulungan yang terbuka itu mengeluarkan sedikit asap, segel itu mengeluarkan barang yang dicari Naruto, perlengkapan berburunya. Naruto sering berburu dengan ayahnya dulu, Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau berburu, tidak ada yang spesial dari pisau ini, hanya saja ini pemberian dari ayahnya.

Naruto menatap pisau yang ada digenggamannya dengan ekspresi sedih mengingat ayahnya yang sangat dicintainya. 'aku tidak boleh terus bersedih. Lagipula, sekarang aku punya Ruler bersamaku'. Dengan pandangan mata yang sekarang telah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya dulu, Naruto pergi keluar untuk berburu.

Sebelum keluar, Naruto melihat Ruler yang sedang tidur. Ruler tertidur sambil tersenyum, walaupun baru mengenalnya beberapa jam, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Ruler yang selalu terlihat tegas.

'Ruler jadi tambah cantik kalau tersenyum. Yosh! aku akan melindungi senyumannya itu sebisaku.'

|hutan di sekitar gunung|

Naruto sedang mengendap endap mengincar mangsanya seperti seekor predator. Mangsanya kali ini adalah seekor rusa yang cukup besar, Naruto segera membidikan pisau ditangannya ke arah leher rusa itu, cara berburu yang paling baik memang dari jarak jauh, kecuali kalau kau mampu berlari secepat cheetah.

Naruto mengambil ancang ancang, '1.. 2.. 3.. sekarang!', pisau ditangan Naruto melesat ke arah rusa yang tidak tahu sedang diincar itu. Pisau itu meluncur dengan akurasi yang sangat tinggi, dalam waktu singkat rusa itu sudah terkapar ditanah karena sebuah pisau menancap di lehernya.

"one hit kill, yeah!" sahut Naruto gembira, dihampirinya rusa yang akan jadi makanannya hari ini. "rusa ini cukup besar, satu hari cukup nih, malah kayaknya lebih. Buruan besar~", Naruto dengan senang membawa hasil buruannya hari ini kembali ke gua.

"hm,, aku lupa, keperluan makan sudah ada di hutan, kalau bajunya gimana? Kalau gitu pakai kulit binatang dulu saja deh". Tidak lama kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di gua tempatnya tinggal sekarang, kalau bukan karena Ruler sedang tidur disana mungkin Naruto sudah tersesat.

'Ruler pintar sekali mencari gua tersembunyi seperti ini'

"yo, Ruler. Aku sudah dapatkan buruan hari ini. Lihat" kata Naruto pada Ruler yang ternyata sudah bangun begitu Naruto sampai di gua. Ruler mengamati buruan yang Naruto dapatkan, "itu cukup untuk beberapa hari master."

"yup yup! Tapi kalau makan daging terus menerus akan membosankan, besok aku akan memancing ikan" kata Naruto sambil menaruh buruannya ke lantai gua, Naruto kemudian mengambil peralatan memasaknya, mengambil sebuah pisau dan mulai menguliti rusa itu.

"master, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita cantik itu pada masternya, "hm,, kamu bisa membedakan mana tanaman beracun dan mana yang tidak kan?"

Apa yang ditanyakan Naruto sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataaan, jadi Ruler menjawabnya dengan anggukan, karena dulu Ruler pernah mengikuti sebuah perang jadi Ruler bisa membedakan tanaman mana yang bisa dimakan untuk bertahan hidup.

"kalau begitu Ruler, tolong carikan tumbuhan obat dan yang bisa dijadikan bahan masakan." Perintah Naruto pada Ruler sambil terus menguliti bahan makanan hari ini, "baiklah master" balas Ruler, kemudian wanita cantik ini pergi keluar gua dan menghilang.

|author style: skip no jutsu!|

Beberapa ribu detik kemudian, Ruler sudah kembali dari tugasnya. Ruler menghampiri Naruto yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya menguliti rusa, "master, saya sudah mengumpulkan tanamannya"

"taruh disitu, akan kubumbui daging rusa ini" kata Naruto, Ruler lalu meletakkan hasil temuannya disamping masternya. Naruto segera mencari tanaman yang dirasanya cocok untuk dijadikan bumbu, setelah itu Naruto membuat api menggunakan sihirnya, sebenarnya api bukan sihir utamanya tapi kalau membuat api kecil Naruto bisa melakukannya.

Setelah api siap, Naruto mengolah tanaman yang dipilihnya dan mencampurnya dengan daging rusa dan kemudian membakarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian aroma lezat mulai tercium dari daging bakar itu.

Naruto mengambil sepotong daging rusa yang telah matang, Naruto juga mengambil satu lagi untuk Ruler, "makanlah Ruler, setelah ini aku ingin istirahat dulu. Sepertinya tubuhku belum benar benar kembali ke keadaan semula"

"maafkan saya tidak bisa memulihkan master lebih cepat lagi"

"maa maa, jangan dipikirkan. Aku cepat pulih, yang belum cuma sihirku" kata Naruto menenangkan Ruler yang merasa bersalah, lalu Naruto memilih untuk tidur sebentar supaya sihirnya cepat pulih. Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya, 'apa kita akan bertemu lagi, Erza...?'.

|author style: fast forward no jutsu!|

Sudah 52 minggu Naruto dan Ruler tinggal di gua itu. Untungnya, ada sebuah kota kecil dibawah gunung, jadi urusan pakaian Naruto bisa mencarinya di kota, tapi kalau mencari makanan Naruto tetap melakukan perburuan.

Sekarang Naruto sedang melakukan patroli di hutan sekaligus berlatih. Naruto berjalan di sebuah daerah dengan rumput yang cukup tinggi, sekitar pinggang orang dewasa. Lagi enak enaknya berjalan Naruto menginjak sebuah lubang, sayangnya karena tertutup rumput jadi Naruto tidak melihatnya.

Naruto terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, untungnya lubang itu tidak berbentuk lurus vertikal ke bawah, tapi lebih seperti perosotan dengan jalur yang berkelok kelok.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aku jatuh! Aku jatuh! Apa yang akan terjadi?! Bagaimana jika diujung lubang ini ada duri yang akan menusukku! Bagaimana jika dibawah sarang buaya! Jangan jangan malah ada aliran lava! GAAAH!"

Naruto dengan segera berusaha tenang padahal tadi sudah teriak histeris, "disaat seperti ini, yang harus kulakukan adalah...

EVERYBODY HANDS UP!

MATA SHITA NA HERO'S COME BACK!

ZUJOU KAZOE YUBI ORIRU COUNTDOWN!

IKU ZE...

3...

2...

1

MAKE SOME NOISE!"

Tiba tiba saja Naruto sudah bernyanyi geje, lengkap dengan headset pemberian Erza yang diambilnya dari segel ditangannya.

Bukannya berdoa supaya selamat atau meminta pengampunan seperti yang akan dilakukan orang orang normal, Naruto malah memilih untuk bernyanyi, hei kalau ini detik detik terakhir Naruto hidup, Naruto memilih untuk mati bahagia daripada mati meratapi nasibnya.

"...tunggu! aku tidak boleh mati disini! Kalau aku mati entar fic-nya gimana!? Ah! yang benar, kalau aku mati siapa yang akan menghentikan perang! Apa yang harus dilakukan?! Ah benar 'make some noise'...

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—"

BRUKKK!

"—ADUH!"

"hm? Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya, tangannya masih mengelus bokongnya yang sakit gara gara jatuh tadi. "ruang bawah tanah? Siapa yang membuat ruangan di tempat seperti ini? Lagian buat apa sih?".

Ruang bawah tanah yang dimaksud Naruto adalah tempat dia terjatuh, ruangannya berbentuk segi empat, tinggi dindingnya lebih dari 10 meter, di ujung ruangan ini ada sebuah pintu aneh dengan sebuah lambang yang berbentuk seperti aliran air.

"orang ini,, miskin ya? Penerangan cuma satu, pakai senter lagi" kata Naruto sambil berusaha membiasakan penglihatannya dengan keadaan cahaya ruangan ini yang hanya disinari sebuah lampu senter yang diikat ditengah langit-langit ruangan.

"oh ada pintu, lihat yuk" Naruto lalu menghampiri pintu yang dilihatnya, pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu masih dalam keadaan bagus walaupun sudah agak berdebu. "hm,, ada tulisan. 'dilarang masuk. Staff only'?"

Seperti anak baik baik, Naruto menjauhi pintu itu beberapa langkah. Kemudian, Naruto menengok ke kanan dan kiri, lalu kearah pintu itu lagi. "..tidak ada orang. Masuk ah~". Naruto perlahan mendorong pintu itu kedepan, dan pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah lalu Naruto melangkah masuk dengan entengnya sambil bersiul pelan.

Kutarik kata kataku, dia tidak seperti anak baik baik.

Dibalik pintu itu ada sebuah lorong lurus, kali ini cukup terang karena ada 10 senter yang meneranginya. Diujung lorong, ada ruangan lagi dengan sebuah meja ditengah-tengahnya. Diatas meja itu ada sebuah gulungan yang disinari oleh satu lampu bohlam yang cukup terang.

"wow ternyata dia tidak terlalu miskin. Ng? gulungan apa itu? Jadi penasaran" kata Naruto, kemudian Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah jebakan sudah aktif. Puluhan anak panah melesat kekepala Naruto dari dinding disampingnya, Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan menghindari semuanya.

Jebakan berikutnya adalah sebuah flamethrower yang juga muncul dari dinding lorong dan mengeluarkan api biru untuk menghanguskan siapapun yang tidak beruntung. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak termasuk dalam orang yang tidak beruntung.

Jebakan berikutnya dilalui Naruto dengan mudah. Naruto melompati benang benang kecil didepannya, Naruto menunduk menghindari pisau pisau yang berterbangan, Naruto nge-shuffle dance menghindari duri duri yang muncul tiba tiba mencoba menusuknya dari lantai.

Setelah berjuang susah payah, Naruto berhasil sampai di ujung lorong. Seperti yang dilihatnya, ada sebuah gulungan disini, Naruto mengambil gulungan itu dan membaca isinya, "'kuucapkan selamat pada orang yang berhasil sampai disini melewati semua jebakanku'. Jebakan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu melihat ke lorong yang dilewatinya tadi.

"whoops. Aku tidak sadar ada jebakan disana." Kata Naruto begitu menyadari dirinya baru saja melewati jebakan berbahaya, kalau soal ngedance barusan, Naruto melakukannya karena bosan, lorongnya panjang bro. "'tapi, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil pedang yang kutempa, aku menancapkannya dibatu diruangan ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mencabutnya'. Pedang mana? Aku tidak melihat satupun disini, coba kucari dulu"

Naruto mencari pedang yang dimaksud, dan Naruto menemukannya dibelakangnya tertutupi tumpukan majalah 18+ yang entah kenapa bisa ada disitu. Pedang yang tertancap itu memiliki bentuk aneh, bentuknya seperti jarum jahit berwarna hitam dan panjangnya sekitar 1,2 meter.

Karena penasaran, Naruto memegang gagang pedang itu yang cuma dibalut oleh perban putih. Naruto mencengkram gagang pedangnya dengan kencang, setelah merasa cukup kuat, Naruto bersiap siap menariknya , '1... 2... 3!'

Tercabut.

Pedang itu tercabut dari batu. Naruto memegang pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto memandangi pedang yang ada ditangannya itu, "gampang banget... perasaan aku tidak menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga deh. Coba baca dulu"

Naruto kembali membaca gulungan itu, "sampai mana tadi? Ah disini, 'eh? Kau berhasil mencabut pedangku? Sial, sepertinya lem tikus yang kupakai sudah habis dimakan waktu'"

'ternyata dilem toh?!'

"orang ini... lupakan, lanjut baca aja. 'yah, karena kau berhasil mencabutnya, sekarang pedang itu jadi milikmu, terserah mau kau apain. Didalam gulungan ini ada sebuah segel, kalau kau buka akan muncul gulungan lagi. Di gulungan kedua, aku menulis cara menggunakan pedang itu dengan benar, didalam gulungan kedua ada segel lagi'"

"biar kutebak, didalamnya ada gulungan lagi..."

'wow! Kau bisa menebaknya! Sepertinya kau tidak sebodoh yang terlihat'

"...sabar Naruto, sabar... 'okeh, didalam gulungan ketiga ada pedang kayu yang sudah kumodifikasi sehingga beratnya sama dengan yang asli dan benang yang bisa kau pakai bersama dengan pedang asli, oh masih ada segel lagi berisi gulungan keempat, jadi didalam gulungan ada gulungan berisi gulungan yang didalamnya ada gulungan lagi,, keren kan?'"

"...rasanya mau kubakar orang ini..."

'gulungan keempat berisi teknik silent killing. Oh ya, pedang ini belum punya nama, jadi beri nama sendiri'. "hoo.. kalau begitu, karena bentukmu seperti jarum raksasa.. mulai sekarang kau bernama,, Nuibari" kata Naruto pada pedangnya yang sekarang bernama Nuibari.

"silent killing ya,, menarik. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, Ruler pasti khawatir kalau aku pulang lebih lama lagi. Ng? Buku apa ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran, saat akan pergi matanya menangkap sebuah buku tebal tergeletak didekat kakinya.

Naruto memungut buku itu dan membaca judulnya, "teknik teknik sihir ruang... wow keren~, ini juga kuambil" ketika akan keluar melewati lorong tadi, jebakan terakhir yang telah disiapkan oleh penempa pedang itu aktif.

Sebuah golem raksasa muncul begitu saja didepan Naruto, matanya merah bersinar. Golem itu membawa kapak raksasa ditangan kanannya dan sebuah perisai ditangan kirinya. 'gawat... kalau aku bertarung dengannya disini, lorong ini bisa runtuh... tunggu, daritadi matanya menuju ke gulungan dan pedang yang kubawa, jadi dia diprogam untuk melawan siapa saja yang keluar membawa kedua benda ini ya?

'Sayangnya, pedang dan gulungan ini sudah jadi milikku. Takkan kuserahkan begitu saja'. "berikan gulungan dan pedang itu padaku" kata golem itu yang ternyata bisa berbicara, suaranya terdengar sangat serak dan tentunya tidak bersahabat.

"heh. Ambil saja kalau bisa!"

Golem itu berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengayunkan kapaknya. Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari sabetannya yang jika kena pasti akan memenggal kepalanya, 'untuk tubuh sebesar itu, dia bisa berlari degan cepat. Dia juga mampu mengangkat kapak itu dengan mudah'.

'ayo, pikirkan rencana Naruto! Lihat sekelilingmu!'

Mata Naruto bergerak menyelidiki ruangan tempat dia bertarung mencari benda yang bisa digunakannya untuk bertarung. 'benar juga! Aku bisa menang tanpa bertarung!', Naruto tersenyum iblis pada golem itu. "hei. Golem! Sudah berapa lama kau disini!?"

"eh? Aku sudah lupa berapa lama sejak hitungan ke 357 tahun."

"begitu ya... kalau begitu ambil ini!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah majalah yang diambilnya dari tumpukan majalah dibelakangnya. "eh ayam! Eh ayam!" golem batu yang ternyata latah itu cuma bisa menangkap majalah yang dilemparkan padanya.

"apa ini!"

"baca saja! Kau sudah cukup umur!"

Golem itu menuruti perintah Naruto dan membuka halaman pertama. Entah kenapa ketika dibuka majalah itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan mata, saking silaunya si golem yang awalnya ada lumut diwajahnya, sekarang jadi kelihatan 200 tahun lebih muda! Wuaow!

'aku jadi nggak mau baca majalah begituan, 200 tahun lebih muda... belum lahir cuy' pikir Naruto setelah menyaksikan efek majalah 18+ secara langsung. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan akal bulusnnya, "hei! Kalau mau baca lagi, biarkan aku pergi! Kalau kau lakukan itu, akan kuberikan seluruh majalah dibelakangku ini!"

Golem itu melihat kebelakang Naruto dan menjadi sangat terkejut melihat begitu banyaknya tumpukan majalah sejenis dengan yang dipegangnya sekarang, "Ya! Ya! Ya! Silahkan pergi!" kata Golem itu sangat antusias, sedikit iler bisa terlihat dimulut batunya.

"oke! silahkan baca sepuasnya! Bye bye!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyusuri lorong meninggalkan golem yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya.

Saat Naruto sampai diluar Naruto baru kepikiran sesuatu, "tunggu... kenapa tidak ada orang yang mendapatkan pedang ini ya?" tanya Naruto bingung dan Naruto langsung mendapat jawabannya. Tepat disamping lubang masuk ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 'AWAS LUBANG!'.

"...kuakui, orang ini memang genius. Kalau aku membacanya, pasti aku nggak akan mendapatkan apa yang ada didalam" kata Naruto sambil menatap papan itu dengan pandangan kagum, kalau bukan karena keberuntungan Naruto yang tingkat dewa itu, Naruto pasti nggak bakal terperosok dan mendapat Nuibari

"nah sekarang, saatnya kembali"

|author style: very fast forward no jutsu|

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak Naruto mendapatkan Nuibari, selama 4 tahun itu juga Naruto berlatih terus menerus. Sekarang, Naruto merasa kemampuannya sudah cukup untuk mewujudkan ambisinya.

"Ruler, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada 'servant'nya. Penampilan Naruto sekarang berubah, perban berwarna putih menutupi wajah dan lehernya untuk melindungi identitasnya, yang bisa dilihat dari wajahnya sekarang hanya mata birunya.

"ya" jawab 'servant'nya singkat.

"bagus. Sudah saatnya, dunia tahu eksitensiku sebagai penerus Uzumaki" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. 'heh, lihat saja ayah, ibu, erza. Aku akan mewujudkan ambisiku dan membuat kalian semua bangga'

"hei Ruler"

"ya?"

"aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga punggungku, bisakan?"

"ya tentu saja"

"...kalau begitu, saatnya mulai. Langkah pertama kita..."

Dan dengan itu, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan gua yang mereka tempati selama 5 tahun untuk memulai perjalanan mereka dalam membawa kedamaian di berbagai tempat.

Ya inilah tugas mereka sekarang, sebagai...

Pemburu Perang.

Well~ gimana ceritanya? Sudah dipanjangin nih.

Kalau boleh jujur sih, aku agak nggak pede sama chapter 2, soalnya belum pernah nulis adegan kayak di awal cerita. Kemarin, ada yang tanya apa Erza akan ketemu lagi sama Naruto?

Sayangnya, di fic ini itu nggak akan terjadi.

k: di fic ini?.

f: berarti di fic lain.

Tepat, aku berencana membuatnya disequel fic ini, itupun kalau bisa tamat. Doakan aja deh bisa. Ada juga yang bingung dengan judul ficnya, kenapa 'war hunter'? sekarang sudah kejawabkan.

Chapter berikutnya petualangan Naruto dan Ruler akan dimulai, di chapter depan juga ada adegan pertarungan pertamaku, dan mereka berdua akan mendapat teman baru.

k: ne~ siapa teman barunya?.

Baca aja chapter depan.

k: mou~ penasaran nih.

f: dasar nggak sabaran.

k: biarin~.

Okeh okeh, kasih petunjuk aja deh. Petunjuknya... sayap hitam. Itu saja.

k: siapa ya?.

f: lupakan saja. Jadi...

Betewe, apa ada author yang ngerasa bisa bikin scene bertarung yang bagus? Kalau ada bisa kasih tips? Nah, segitu saja dulu, so...

k&f: sampai jumpa.


	3. Chapter 3

War Hunter

By two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Aku hanya meminjam Naruto dan Highschool DxD tanpa izin dari pemilik aslinya,, berarti nyolong dong? Ah sudahlah, yang jelas cerita ini aku yang punya, paham?

Sinopsis:

Seorang iblis, karena masa lalunya yang buruk, memutuskan untuk merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. Untungnya, dia tidak akan berjuang sendiri, dia akan mewujudkan impiannya bersama teman temannya yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Chapter 3

Keadaan darurat!

Menyelamatkan sebuah kota.

Naruto sedang berjalan jalan di sebuah kota, setelah berhari-hari dia dan partnernya berpetualang—tersesat, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kota untuk mengisi kembali keperluan mereka.

Naruto bersiul siul sambil menelusuri kota, orang orang disekitarnya memberinya pandangan aneh karena tidak setiap hari mereka melihat seorang remaja dengan perban yang membalut setengah wajahnya.

Kota itu tidak memiliki nama, hanya sebuah kota biasa. Awalnya kota ini adalah persinggahan para pedagang, kemudian beberapa memilih untuk tinggal dan lama kelamaan menjadi kota, letaknya juga strategis karena dilewati garis perdagangan internasional.

Naruto dan Ruler memasuki daerah pasar kota, disana ada banyak toko kecil yang menjajakan produk mereka, para pedagang berteriak penuh semangat agar barang jualan mereka laku terkuras, benar benar sebuah pasar yang ramai.

"Ne, Ruler. Kamu menyadarinya kan? Penduduk kota bersikap aneh" kata Naruto pada servantnya yang tidak kelihatan karena sedang berada dalam mode astral, mode yang digunakan servant supaya tidak terlihat dari musuh, hanya masternya saja yang bisa berkomunikasi dan melihatnya.

"Ya, terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Menurut master apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu pertanyaannya, daripada itu lebih baik kita mengisi perbekalan kita dulu."

'ada sesuatu yang aneh, normal jika ada satu atau dua orang yang seperti ini... tapi ini seluruh penduduk kota.' Naruto segera memberi kode pada Ruler untuk berjaga jaga.

Pasangan master dan servant itu berbelanja di kerumunan manusia yang memadati pasar. Naruto bisa dibilang cukup kaya untuk seorang remaja sepertinya, sebenarnya sejak awal Naruto memang orang kaya karena dia adalah seorang pangeran.

Tapi Naruto tidak sempat membawa uang saat itu, jadi Naruto mencari uang dengan menjual benda yang ditemukannya dari alam. Kau tidak akan tahu batu berharga macam apa yang akan kau temukan di gua.

Seperti yang orang orang bilang, mata adalah jendela jiwa, dan mereka berdua bisa melihat menembus topeng tersenyum mereka. Semua emosi yang bisa Naruto lihat adalah emosi negatif dengan mayoritas putus asa. Seluruh penduduk kota yang dilihat Naruto semuanya sama, jiwa mereka selalu berisi emosi negatif.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya dulu. "Hmm... semua yang kita butuhkan untuk makan sudah dibeli, sandang juga sudah. Sekarang apa lagi ya?" pikir Naruto sambil berkeliling kota mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Perhatian Naruto akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah toko yang menjual senjata tajam.

Naruto memasuki toko itu yang membuat lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi memberitahu pemiliknya kalau ada pembeli masuk. Naruto melihat kesekeliling toko mencari senjata yang mungkin membuatnya tertarik. Toko itu cukup luas dengan dinding terbuat dari kayu yang kualitasnya masih cukup baik, lantainya disusun dari keramik yang sudah agak kusam.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nak?"

Sebuah suara ramah menyapa Naruto dari balik meja kasir dipojokan toko, seorang pria tua duduk disitu sambil ternsenyum pada Naruto. "Oh. Aku cuma melihat-lihat saja, kalau ada yang membuatku tertarik aku mungkin akan membelinya, tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa apa, kok. Sedikit sekali anak muda sepertimu yang tertarik dengan toko seperti ini" kata pria tua itu dengan ramah.

"Anda juga menjual barang barang antik ya?"

"Ya, dulu saat aku masih muda, aku sering berkeliling mencari barang barang menarik. Tapi sekarang, mereka hanya barang biasa yang membuatku tetap hidup"

Naruto mengambil sebuah katana dan mengamatinya, dia mencoba katana itu dengan mengayunkannya beberapa kali, kemudian mengetes ketajamannya dengan menorehkan luka tipis pada ujung jarinya yang langsung beregenerasi.

"Wow. Kualitas pedang ini bagus sekali, dari mana anda mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu buatan tangan."

"Eh? Jadi anda seorang pandai besi?"

"Bukan, itu buatan putriku." Kata pria tua itu dengan nada bangga juga sedih, tentu saja hal itu disadari Naruto.

"Serius?! Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu seorang pandai besi perempuan" kata Naruto bersemangat, karena sedikit sekali pandai besi yang merupakan seorang perempuan, selain harus tahan dengan udara panas, seorang pandai besi juga harus sangat kuat untuk menempa.

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kata Naruto, "...Sayangnya, kamu tidak bisa bertemu dengannya nak. Tidak lagi."

Mendengar pak tua itu berbicara lirih, 'Lagi... apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap penduduk kota?'. "...ada masalah apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan jumlah perempuan dikota ini?, daritadi aku berkeliling tapi sedikit sekali perempuan yang kulihat, kalau adapun paling mereka yang sudah lansia."

"Ya... ini ada hubunganya"

"Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

"...baiklah, begini ceritanya. Dulu, kota ini sangat makmur, tiap hari orang luar datang untuk sekedar berbelanja atau berlibut. Kota ini memang sangat strategis, dilewati jalur perdagangan. Sampai suatu hari dia datang..."

Naruto menyimak cerita pak tua itu dengan seksama.

"Seorang pria bernama Alcyon datang kekota kami, dia adalah seorang pengusaha kaya. Awalnya kami pikir dia datang untuk membuka usaha disini, karenanya kami menerimanya dengan senang hati karena saat itu kami berpikir bisa mendapat lahan pekerjaan baru."

"Selama kurang lebih 3 bulan semuanya berjalan baik, tapi akhirnya dia membuka kedoknya. Dia sebenarnya adalah seorang yang kejam, dia menjual manusia pada para bangsawan 32 pilar. Tujuan utama dia datang kesini adalah para wanitanya, hingga dia mengambil putriku..."

Pak tua itu mulai terisak mengingat putrinya tercinta, Naruto yang tidak terima melihat seorang ayah yang baik dipisahkan dari putrinya itu membuatnya marah pada Alcyon. "Sudah cukup dengan ceritanya!. Aku muak dengan kisahmu, aku akan mengakhirinya, jadi jangan khawatir lagi."

"...apa maksudmu. Kau, yang cuma seorang anak muda mau melawannya seorang diri? Dia yang memiliki ribuan pasukan yang bekerja padanya?. Kami saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya, Kau cari mati anak muda!" bentak ayah yang telah menyerah itu, sayangnya nyali Naruto tidak akan ciut hanya denegan dibentak.

"...kau payah. Gara gara sikapmu itu, aku kehilangan rasa hormat padamu. Memangnya kenapa kalau kalah? Kau masih hidup! Seharusnya kau terus berjuang memperebutkan apa yang menjadi milikmu! Putrimu diambil mereka! Apa segini saja perlawananmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa nak!"

Kata kata pak tua itu membuat Naruto marah, dengan kasar diangkatnya kerah orang tua itu. Naruto menatap tajam matanya, mata Naruto yang awalnya biru sekarang berubah jadi hitam pekat dengan sedikit pantulan ungu. Tangan kanan Naruto sudah melayang hendak memukul wajahnya, belum sempat pukulannya mendarat Ruler sudah mematerialisasikan tubuhnya dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... jangan" kata Ruler perlahan sambil menatap Naruto sedih.

Naruto menurunkan tinjunya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dengan masih mencengkram kerah pemilik toko, Naruto kembali menatap tajam pak tua itu.

"Tatap mataku pak tua! Aku mungkin tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa kalau anak perempuanmu diambil paksa, tapi! Aku... aku harus melihat anggota keluargaku bertarung mati-matian untuk melindungi keluarga, satu persatu mereka tewas dihapanku. Adikku yang masih 7 tahun hilang entah kemana...

...jadi... JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA BERPUTUS ASA BEGITU SAJA! KAU MASIH BISA MEREBUT KEMBALI PUTRIMU! Sedangkan aku... cih!"

Pemilik toko itu tersentak saat melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata di hadapannya. Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Pak tua itu jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa mempedulikannya lagi Naruto berbalik dan beranjak keluar, "Ayo Ruler. Kita pergi".

Naruto membuka pintu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang mengagetkan orang orang yang berjalan didepan toko dan pergi meninggalkan pemilik toko yang terdiam. Ruler memandangnya dengan sedih.

"Tolong maafkan master saya tuan. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Master ada benarnya, anda masih bisa mendapatkan putri anda kembali... sedangkan Master, Master harus melihat semuanya terjadi tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa, ibunya memaksa Master untuk melarikan diri dan Master sangat beruntung bisa selamat sampai sekarang."

"...sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas sikap Master." Kata Ruler meninggalkan pemilik toko yang masih terdiam.

"..."

|disuatu tempat|

Ruler menemukan Naruto sedang berdiri menatap kesebuah danau didekat kota. Ruler menghampiri masternya itu yang masih terdiam, dengan lembut Ruler memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"...Naruto-kun?" tanya Ruler perlahan dengan lembut pada masternya.

"...Ruler, kenapa orang orang mudah putus asa?"

"...mereka tidak sepertimu, iblis sekalipun tetap bisa merasakannya, perasaan menderita karena tidak bisa melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan bagi mereka"

"..."

Naruto terdiam dengan Ruler yang masih memeluknya, tangan kanannya perlahan menggenggam erat tangan Ruler, "...bagaimana..., bagaimana kalau aku yang mengalaminya? Gimana kalau aku putus asa?...aku sudah memikirkannya, tidak seperti aku yang masih kecil, sekarang aku tahu ambisiku bisa dibilang nyaris mustahil. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa aku akan mengecewakan mereka semua? Apa—"

"Kamu pasti bisa melakukannya Naruto-kun, sebab kamu adalah masterku" sela Ruler, dia mempererat pelukannya. "Kamu adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang tidak pernah menyerah. Lagipula, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung beban ini sendirian..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar partnernya yang sangat percaya padanya, perasaan bimbang dihatinya kini telah hilang dan digantikan oleh rasa percaya diri, pantang menyerah dan perasaan tidak ingin mengecewakan servant yang telah mendapat tempat dihatinya. Sekarang Naruto sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula.

Ruler melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil memberinya senyuman hangat, "Ayo Master, bukankah ada beberapa penjahat yang harus anda tangani?".

"...heh, terima kasih Ruler. Ayo, saatnya bersih bersih"

|sebelah utara kota, salah satu markas pasukan Alcyon|

"Disini" bisik Naruto pada servantnya, sekarang mereka berada disebuah hutan, yang diamati Naruto adalah bagian yang agak luas dengan pepohonan yang berjejer melingkari padang rumput. Didepan mereka, para bandit yang disewa Alcyon sedang menghadang seorang pria berambut hitam dengan sebuah kuciran kecil dibelakang. Pria itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di depan, apa yang akan dilakukan Master?" kata Ruler dalam mode misinya.

"Kita lihat dulu apa yang terjadi" kata Naruto memberi perintah, kemudian mereka berdua kembali menonton dari atas pohon.

Salah seorang bandit mendekati pria itu sambil mengayunkan katananya untuk mengintimidasi calon korbannya, "Hoi bocah! Kalau mau lewat sini, serahkan barang barangmu! Kalau tidak..." bandit itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan memposisikan katananya didepan lehernya.

"...mati"

Bukannya ketakutan seperti yang diharapkannya, pria itu malah kelihatan tenang, "Hn. Kalian merampokku?". "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada mereka?" tanyanya setelah melihat sebuah kerangkeng besi yang berisi para perempuan.

"Mereka? hehehe, bos membiarkan kami bermain dengan mereka, setidaknya yang tidak akan dijual. Memangnya kenapa hah?!"

"Begitu?"

"Cih, cukup bicaranya! Sepertinya kau tidak mau menurut! MATI SAJA KAU!" bandit itu meraung dan berlari kearahnya, katananya sudah siap untuk membelahnya. Pria itu masih tetap diam ditempat, tanpa disadari siapapun tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah tanto.

Belum sempat pria itu beraksi, dia sudah keduluan oleh Naruto yang langsung menahan serangan bandit itu dengan Nuibari.

CLANK!

Kedua senjata beradu menimbulkan percikan api.

SETT

Naruto dengan sigap mengubah arah bilah tajam yang dilawannya kesamping membuat si bandit kehilangan keseimbangan, dia melihat kesempatan dan segera memberinya tendangan sepernuh hati.

DASSH!

Tendangan Naruto membuatnya terpelanting beberapa meter, kerasnya gaya yang diterima dadanya membuat udara diparu-parunya terbuang keluar dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Terlalu lemah, aku tidak menendangmu sekuat itu bung!" ejek Naruto setelah melihat lawannya jatuh hanya dengan sekali serang, tendangan itu cuma tendangan biasa bukan teknik one hit kill ataupun teknik berbahaya, yang membuktikan kalau bandit itu memang lemah.

Kemudian seorang pria berbadan besar berjalan dari gerombolan bandit yang menonton, dia memilik tubuh berotot dengan bekas luka dimana-mana. Dipunggungnya dia membawa sebuah kapak dengan sisi sebaliknya sebuah palu.

"Hoo, hebat juga kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan sekali serang. Bagus, bagus" pujinya sambil bertepuk tangan walaupun tidak ada niat memuji sedikitpun dalam kata katanya, lebih tepat jika dibilang mengejek.

"Ngomong ngomong, aku Naruto. Kau?"

"Itachi"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku bisa bertanya hal yang sama padamu"

*tick*

Sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat bandit raksasa itu, mukanya jadi merah yang menyangi lobster bakar di restoran bintang lima. "Berani sekali kalian mengacuhkanku... DASAR BOCAH!" raungnya marah pada dua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Woops! Sepertinya kita membuat dia marah, mau berbagi?"

"Silahkan, tapi aku ambil dia."

"Oke, aku ambil yang dibelakang"

Naruto menyegel kembali Nuibari kepergelangan tangannya, Itachi yang melihatnya pun bertanya, "Kau tidak akan menggunakannya?". Sambil menyeringai, Naruto menjawab, "Tidak, mereka tidak selevel untuk Nuibari. Kau sendiri? Bisa memakai pisau kecil itu?".

"Hn" kata Itachi singkat, padat, namun tidak jelas pada Naruto. Itachi memegang tanto ditangan kanannya dengan posisi Reverse Grip, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangnya dengan posisi biasa.

Naruto segera mempersiapkan sihirnya untuk membuka sebuah portal dimensi ke tempatnya menyimpan senjata, sebuah saku dimensi.

"RULER! Lindungi tawanan!" perintah Naruto pada Ruler yang lalu mematerialisasikan dirinya dan segera menuju kurungan para perempuan malang itu. Walaupun agak kaget melihat seorang wanita muncul dari udara kosong, bandit raksasa itu langsung berlari mengejarnya, "Takkan kubiarkan!"

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh langkah, dia harus menarik kepalanya untuk menghindari sebuah tanto yang melesat kearahnya. Dia berhasil menghindar namun tidak cukup cepat, karena sebuah sayatan yang cukup dalam tergores dipipi kirinya.

Dia menatap tajam kearah Itachi yang sekarang memegang satu tanto ditangan kanan. "...baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Akan kulayani! Anak anak serbu!"

"UWOOOOHHHH! AYO BERI PELAJARAN!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil berlari maju.

"YEAH! PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA!" teriak Naruto, dia mendorong kepala lawan didepannya dengan kedua tangan kebawah, Naruto yang bertumpu pada tangannya itu lalu melompat dan menendang dagu 2 orang bandit yang hendak menyerangnya dari samping.

DUAGH!

"GAH!"

Dua orang itu langsung terpental menubruk kawan mereka yang berada dibelakangnya, mareka yang tertabrak tidak sempat bersiap siap, jadi mereka sekarang saling tindih satu sama lain.

Naruto lalu memelantingkan badannya kedepan dan tangannya langsung mencengkram kepala bandit yang digunakannya untuk melompat. Karena gaya yang digunakan Naruto cukup besar, bandit itu juga ikut terangkat. Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan kaki duluan, memanfaatkan momentumnya barusan, Naruto segera melempar bandit itu kedepan kearah musuh didepan sekuat tenaga.

KRAK!

"!"

Leher bandit itu langsung patah dan mati seketika, badannya yang terlempar berubah jadi bola meriam saat Naruto menendangnya untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Serangan kombinasi Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan 3 orang sekaligus.

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan dua bandit yang hendak memukulnya dari samping dan mengubah alurnya dengan memutar tubuhnya, akibatnya tinjuan mereka hanya melesat disamping Naruto saja.

Naruto yang berada ditengah langsung menjegal mereka, kedua banit itu jatuh dengan punggung terbuka untuk Naruto serang. Dengan mudah Naruto meninju mereka dengan kekuatan yang membuat tanah keras dibawahnya retak.

"GUAH!"

Naruto segera berlari kearah bandit didepannya yang kaget dan tidak sempat memblok tinju Naruto, tubuhnya terpental dengan darah bercipratan dari hidungnya. Bandit itu menabrak sebuah pohon dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Naruto mengacuhkannya dan meremas kepalan tangannya, bunyi 'Kretak' menggema di arena coloseum alami itu, Naruto melawan puluhan bandit seperti badai ganas yang menyerang siapapun yang berani mendekatinya.

Karena kawan mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah, beberapa bandit mulai mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Naruto. "Jangan bergerak!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka dengan nada yang sangat jelas menggambarkan ketakutan. Naruto yang ditodong itu tidak panik, dia hanya menatap moncong pistol yang diacungkan kematanya dengan kalem.

Naruto berkata mengejek sambil tersenyum menyeringai, "Heh! Kalian tidak tahu apa apa soal benda itu, beri orang lemah mainan seperti itu dan mereka pikir mereka bisa menguasai dunia, bodoh~ ".

Dia sengaja mengejek mereka, selain untuk membuat mereka emosi sehingga tidak berpikir jernih, dia juga tidak suka orang seperti mereka memegang senpi, pikiran pengecut bisa ditebak jika memegang senjata macam itu. Umpan Naruto termakan dan membuat satu bandit menembakkan pistolnya.

DARRR!

Peluru itu meledak didepan wajah Naruto karena mengenai perisai sihirnya, kepulan asap pekat akibat ledakan itu membuat para bandit tidak bisa melihat Naruto karena asap yang terlalu tebal menyelimutinya.

"Heh. Cuma bisa bicara dia" kata bandit itu sambil memutar mutar pistol ditangannya dengan canggung.

"Benarkah" sahut sebuah suara dibelakangnya, bandit itu membelalakkan matanya dan berbalik kebelakang yang membuatnya tidak sempat menghindar.

"Eh- UHK!"

Dengan menggunakan sepasang pistol Beretta 92FS yang dipegangnya seperti tonfa, Naruto menghantam dagunya. "Gah!" dia memuntahkan darah segar dan terlempar beberapa meter, Naruto dengan cepat memberi serangan kedadanya yang mementalkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Naruto berlari kebelakangnya dan menendang dia keatas, kali ini bandit itu melayang setidaknya lima meter. Naruto menggunakan sihir ruangnya untuk berteleportasi keatasnya dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi tinggi tegak lurus dengan musuhnya.

"Rasakan ini... Tsutenkyaku"

BOOM!

Tendangan Naruto membuat musuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras yang menimbulkan retakan yang sangat besar dan membunuhnya. Naruto yang masih berada diudara segera membuat medan sihir untuk melindungi dirinya.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat tepat ditengah tengah kerumunan bandit itu, Naruto memutar pistolnya kedepan, kedua jari kelingkingnya menyentuh pelatuk pistol. Naruto mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah sisa lawannya yang masih shock karena apa yang terjadi pada kawannya.

Mereka semua terdiam, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai sampai otak mereka berusaha keras mencerna apa yang mereka lihat. Pertama mereka melihat kawan mereka menembak lelaki pirang itu dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah kehabisan sisa hidupnya. Mereka masih keget dengan apa yang terjadi, dan Naruto memanfaatkannya.

Naruto yang sudah membidik dua musuh disampingnya segera menembak sambil berkata datar, "Erste, Zweite".

BANG! BANG!

Naruto melemparkan pistolnya keudara. Tangan Naruto bergerak dengan lihai menangkap dua pistol yang berputar seolah olah sedang menari itu, dengan sebuah gerakan elegan namun mematikan, Naruto kembali membidik dua orang didepan dan belakangnya.

"Dritte, Vierte"

BANG! BANG!

Naruto menembakkan empat buah peluru yang memancarkan aura sihir yang sangat kental. Peluru itu meluncur tepat kearah jantung keempat orang bandit didekatnya. Mereka membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan sebuah peluru bersarang di jantung mereka.

"Dämonisch Kugel: Pandora Box"

Bandit yang memiliki peluru tertancap di jantungnya itu mendadak kaku, bukannya jatuh seperti yang diduga anteknya. Lalu sebuah garis berwarna putih tercipta membuat sebuah pesegi dengan keempat orang itu sebagai sudutnya.

"UAAAAAHHHH!"

Garis persegi itu menyala terang dan memancarkan cahaya hitam yang membentuk sebuah kubus dan memerangkap bandit yang tidak beruntung didalam sebuah penjara kotak dan meledakkannya. Tentunya Naruto juga terkena ledakannya karena dia juga berada didalamnya.

Berangsur angsur cahaya terang akibat ledakan itu mulai padam dan menampilkan sebuah siluet. Siluet itu adalah Naruto, tidak ada luka seikitpun ditubuhnya akibat ledakan walaupun sebuah kawah tercipta dibawah kakinya, karena teknik ini tidak akan melukai mereka yang mempunyai energi sihir Naruto.

"Fuuh~ haben einen schönen traum..." kata Naruto cool sambil meniup moncong pistolnya. Pandangan predatornya kembali memandang sisa bandit yang disajikan untuknya.

"Nah... siapa selanjutnya?"

|dengan Ruler|

Ruler menghampiri kurungan para sandera dan mulai mengalirkan prana untuk mengaktifkan salah satu tekniknya, "lindungi mereka, Aegis". Sebuah selubung berwarna kuning cerah menyelimuti kurungan.

"Permisi Nona"

Ruler menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya, seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar sepuluh tahunan memanggilnya. Ruler kaget, dia tidak menyangka ada gadis sekecilnya juga ikut diculik.

"Ada apa, gadis kecil?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kami?" tanyanya dengan nada ketakutan.

Ruler menahan air matanya dan tersenyum lembut membuat gadis itu merasa aman, "Jangan khawatir, Master akan segera mengakhiri ini semua".

"Master?"

"Ya, dia yang berambut merah disana."

"...um-um" gadis kecil itu mengangguk polos melihat Naruto, aura Naruto membuat gadis itu nyaman.

Ruler tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang, tidur dulu ya? 'Temple of Nirvana'."

|dengan Itachi|

Itachi memasang wajah kalem menghadapi bandit raksasa yang kelihatannya adalah pimpinan mereka. Kedua petarung masih belum bergerak dari tempat mereka masing masing, menunggu salah satu diantara mereka membuat kesalahan.

"Oi bocah. Apa kau yakin mau meninggalkan bocah itu sendiri?" kata sang pimpinan berusaha memancing Itachi, sayangnya Itachi tidak sebodoh itu untuk kena perangkapnya. Jadi dia mengembalikan pertanyaanya.

"Hn. Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya? Anak buahmu kalah tuh. Biasanya itu membuktikan pimpinan yang kurang profesional"

"Grrr."

'Bingo' pikir Itachi senang, tentu saja dalam pikirannya, bukan gaya Itachi untuk menampilkan emosi diwajahnya begitu saja.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati bocah!"

"Hn."

Sang pimpinan bandit mengangkat senjata uniknya, dia berlari ke Itachi dan mengayunkan kapaknya untuk membelahnya jadi dua. Itachi bisa melihat serangan itu dengan mudah dan menghindar kekanan mengakibatkan kapak itu menancap ditanah, dan kemudian mencoba menikam jantung musuhnya dengan cepat.

Bandit raksasa itu dengan reflek menggunakan lutut kanannya untuk menyerang perut Itachi, Itachi menepis serangan keras itu dengan tangan kirinya. Bandit itu lalu menyabetkan senjatanya yang tertancap ditanah ke kepala Itachi, karena sisi kapaknya yang menancap tanah, sekarang giliran sisi palunya yang mengancam nyawa Itachi.

Itachi membatalkan tikamannya dan menunduk menyelamatkan nyawanya, kemudian dia menjegal lawannya membuatnya jatuh berdebam keras. Posisi pimpinan bandit yang terjatuh membuat perutnya tebruka lebar, Itachi yang sengaja membuatnya lalu meng-axe kick perut musuhnya dengan keras.

"GAH!"

Campuran liur dan darah muncrat dari mulutnya, serangan Itachi berdampak besar padanya tapi dia bukan seorang pemimpin tanpa alasan. Tanpa mempedulikan luka organ dalam perutnya, dia langsung menyabet Itachi dengan kapaknya.

Itachi melakukan backflip dan menendang mundur untuk membuat jarak aman dari serangan ganas kapak yang diayunkan dengan membabi buta. "Kau cukup tangguh juga" puji Itachi pada musuhnya, walaupun muka Itachi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi memuji sedikitpun.

"Kau belum melihat apa apa!"

Dia berlari sambil mengangkat sisi palu godamnya diatas kepala, Itachi tidak perlu diberitahu untuk menghindarinya, dia langsung melompat mundur sejauh mungkin darinya. "Rasakan ini! Earth Splitter!"

BA-KRAM!

Palu baja raksasanya menghantam tanah, kawah raksasa terbentuk karena gaya hantaman yang sangat keras. Itachi melompat lompat supaya tidak tertimbun dalam kawah, walaupun begitu Itachi tetap harus menghindari serpihan batu besar yang terlempar karenanya.

Karena terlalu sibuk menghindari bebatuan, Itachi lengah dan tidak menyadari lawannya berlari kearahnya. Itachi sedikit kaget begitu sadar si pimpinan bandit berada didepannya dengan kapak tajamnya yang sudah diayun, Itachi langsung bertindak cepat, tanto ditangannya menahan bilah tajam kapak merah itu.

CLANK!

Bandit itu kaget saat kapak bajanya yang sangat kuat itu tiba tiba saja menjadi seperti rapuh dan hancur saat diadu dengan tanto Itachi dan pecah, beberapa serpihan kapaknya yang berterbangan pun melukai wajahnya karena terlalu dekat.

"A-apa itu!" tanya bandit itu dengan mata melotot.

"Hn. Salah satu sihirku"

"tidak mungkin! Aku belum pernah melihat sihir yang bisa merapuhkan baja yang disihir!"

"Hn. Sihirku itu sudah punah, hanya aku yang tahu." kata Itachi santai, dia benar benar ahli dalam mengontrol emosi, dalam pertarungan sebesar apapun, pengendalian emosi sangat penting bagi Itachi.

"dan kau takkan mengetahui sihir jenis apa itu" lanjut Itachi.

JLEB!

Tanto Itachi menembus lambungnya, darah segar bercipratan keudara, beberapa darah dari mulutnya mengenai wajah tampan Itachi. Bandit itu membelalakkan matanya saat sadar dirinya telah ditusuk Itachi.

Itachi mencabut senjatanya membiarkan bandit itu terjatuh didepannya. "tantoku selalu dilumuri racun. Lima menit lagi, dan kau mati." Kata Itachi menatap datar pada tubuh bandit yang terkulai lemas dihadapannya.

Itachi berbalik untuk menghampiri Naruto yang masih menghabisi sisa banditnya, belum beberapa langkah dia berjalan, mata Itachi melebar kaget. Sebuah pisau kecil menembus jantungnya. Dengan susah payah, Itachi menengok kebelakang dan mendapati bandit yang ditusuknya menyeringai darah padanya sambil memegang gagang pisau yang sekarang berada di dada kirinya.

"heh dasar bocah. Biar kuberitahu, saat mengalahkan seorang musuh, pastikan ia tidak bisa bangkit lagi, dengan kata lain mati. Sekarang, kau ikut bersamaku...kukuku" katanya dengan senyum yang berdarah.

"uhk... aku... juga. Saat menusuk seseorang, pastikan dia asli"

Matanya melotot saat melihat sosok orang dihadapannya mengabur, tubuhnya berubah menjadi ratusan burung gagak yang berterbangan mengelilinginya. Gagak gagak itu berkoak pekik membuat telinganya sakit. Pandangannya juga jadi terganggu karena banyaknya gagak yang menghalangi matanya.

Seekor gagak tiba tiba saja menukik tajam kewajahnya yang membuatnya memejamkan mata secara reflek. Sebelum dia menutup penglihatannya, dia sempat menatap mata gagak yang bersinar merah darah.

Tik Tik Tik

Bandit itu memejamkan matanya dengan ketakutan terlukis jelas diwajahnya, detik demi detik berlalu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bukan karena kedingingan atau apa, dia tidak tahu apa alasannya, seolah olah kematian sendiri mendekatinya, memeluknya, membelainya, membujuknya, menginginkannya.

MEMBUNUHNYA!

DEG!

Matanya membelalak kaget mendengar suara mengerikan, seperti sebuah benda tajam yang digoreskan di permukaan kaca, anehnya dia mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya, suara itu ingin nyawanya dan saat itu dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dirinya tidak lagi berada di dunia yang dikenalnya.

Sekelilingnya sekarang adalah sebuah tanah luas, tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan sedikitpun. Langit yang memerangkapnya berwarna hitam dengan bulan purnama putih, seperti sebuah foto negatif. Lalu sebuah garis panjang muncul dilangit menyeramkan itu.

Garis itu membuka menampakkan sebuah iris merah pekat yang menatapnya, bandit itu tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya dalam pandangan mata itu. Mata itu mulai meneteskan ratusan air mata perak yang menimbulkan gemercik saat menyentuh tanah.

Dari dalam percikan itu sang pimpinan bandit melihat ratusan peti mati muncul ke permukaan. Tidak ada yang spesial dari peti mati itu, peti itu berwarna hitam dengan sebuah ukiran gagak dibagian tutup atasnya.

Salah satu peti yang berada didepannya perlahan tebuka inchi demi inchi, tutupnya jatuh berdebam saat sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Sesuatu yang keluar dari dalamnya membuat si bandit terkejut dan jadi sangat ketakutan, sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ka...kau..."

Sosok itu memiliki bentuk tubuh seorang wanita, tubuh yang sangat seksi jika bukan karena penampilannya sekarang, sekujur tubuh 'wanita' itu dipenuhi puluhan luka sayatan yang telah membusuk. Dia adalah korban pertamanya.

Dia yang pertama kali dia perkosa.

Dia yang pertama kali dia siksa.

Dia yang pertama kali dia bunuh.

Dan dia datang untuk balas dendam.

'wanita' itu berjalan kearahnya dengan terseok seok, tak lama setelahnya para penghuni peti lainnya juga menampakkan dirinya, mereka semua adalah korbannya. Keadaan yang lainnya juga sama, persis seperti saat mereka terbunuh.

Beberapa tidak memiliki anggota tubuh lengkap, ada yang matanya hanya satu, kepala terputus, tubuh anggota bawah yang tidak ada, dan kondisi lainnya. Yang jelas baginya, mereka semua terbangun didunia ini untuk membunuhnya.

Bandit itu mencoba untuk lari saat dia menyadari dia bisa bergerak lagi, tapi dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya, saat dia mencoba melihat apa yang menahan kakinya, dia kaget setengah mati mengetahui apa yang memerangkapnya. Tangan tangan muncul dari permukaan tanah dan mencengkram kakinya.

"HIII!"

**MEREKA SEMUA ADALAH ORANG YANG KAU BUNUH. KAU SIKSA MEREKA. KAU PERMAINKAN MEREKA. DAN MEREKA TIDAK SENANG DENGAN ITU.**

**SEKARANG... MEREKA DATANG UNTUK BERMAIN DENGANMU**.

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan menggema didunia negatif itu saat bandit itu merasakan sebuah tangan berkuku tajam menembus perutnya. Dalam rasa sakit itu, sang bandit tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan 'wanita' itu. Mata zombi itu kosong, tidak ada perasaan apapun saat melubangi perutnya.

Sepasang tangan yang berbau busuk membelai kepalanya dari belakang. Tangan itu bergerak ke mata kanannya sambil meninggalkan jejak dengan kuku tajamnya, kuku kuku itu lalu mencongkel matanya dengan paksa.

"!"

Bandit itu tidak bisa berteriak karena sebuah tangan lainnya yang menutup mulutnya. Setelah matanya tercongkel, tangan itu membuka paksa mulutnya dan zombi dibelakangnya memasukkan bola matanya kemulutnya.

Tangan itu memaksanya untuk mengunyah matanya sendiri, bandit itu merasakan rasa matanya sendiri yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Penderitaaannya belum selesai, satu tangan lagi memegangi tangannya.

Kali ini, zombi itu mengelus perlahan dengan tangan kasarnya itu yang membuat luka goresan disepanjang lengannya. Tangan tangan kasar itu berpindah kekukunya, dan secara perlahan yang menjadikannya sangat menyakitkan, tangan itu mencabut kukunya.

Tubuhnya sekarang penuh darah, dari lubang dimana mata kanannya dulu berada, perut berlubangnya, lengannya yang dijadikan kanvas berdarah, dan kuku kukunya yang menjadi daging lembek menjijikkan.

Selain pembalasan dendam itu, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya benar benar ingin dibunuh saat itu juga, ketika dia mendengar suara menyeramkan itu berbicara lagi.

**BAGAIMANA? MASIH TERSISA 11 JAM DAN 59 MENIT UNTUK KALIAN BERMAIN. SELAMAT TINGGAL.**

|dunia nyata|

Itachi diam berdiri beberapa meter dari bandit yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Tanto ditangan kanannya masih bersih, tidak ada sedikitpun noda darah dibenda tajam itu. Wajah Itachi pun masih bersih.

Itachi kembali memkirikan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Pagi tadi dia hendak berangkat menuju pulau kabut dan entah kenapa dia bisa melenceng jauh dari tujuan padahal Itachi yakin dia sudah mengikuti petunjuk arah dengan benar, alih alih sampai dia malah dicegat gerombolan bandit. Itachi mencurigai ini ada hubungannya dengan nama jenis sihirnya.

Dan ketika Itachi akan menghajar sampah didepannya karena merusak mood-nya yang sudah jelek, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya, tidak mendahuluinya juga sih, lebih tepatnya menahan serangan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Itachi tidak kenal siapa orang itu, tiba tiba saja muncul dihadapannya dengan memegang sebuah benda aneh, sebuah pedang mungkin?. Tapi, Itachi tahu dengan jelas, kalau orang itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Walaupun Itachi bukan tipe sensor, tapi dia bisa merasakan prananya dengan jelas, jumlahnya lebih besar darinya. Seperti membandingkan laut dengan danau, tentunya Itachi yang danau.

Itachi terbangun dari lamunannya ketika Naruto menyapanya, "yo. Ng? Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" katanya sambil memperhatikan lawan Itachi yang diam saja. "Dia terkena ilusiku, saat ini dia sama saja sudah mati."

"Wuuuu... seram~" Naruto sok-sokan bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk badannya, dia sudah tahu salah satu keuntungan memiliki servant jenis Ruler adalah dia tidak akan terkena ilusi. Ruler menghampiri masternya bersama dengan sandera yang sudah diselamatkan.

"Master, mereka semua selamat... hanya saja..."

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya beberapa diantara mereka ada yang akan dijual, jadi pengusaha itu mengambil mereka dan menahannya di markas utama."

"...baiklah, pertama kita harus mengantar mereka pulang dengan selamat, tidak ada yang terluka kan?"

"Tidak, Master."

"Bagus. Hei Itachi, mau ikut?."

Itachi diam sebentar kemudian mengangguk, kalau Naruto tahu letak kota terdekat, maka Itachi akan dengan senang hati ikut dengannya. Terkadang Itachi berpikir kenapa dia mau mempelajari sihir yang memiliki efek merepotkan? Ah benar, sihir itu sangat berguna untuknya.

Itachi menatap Naruto dan partnernya yang mulai mengantar para sandera kembali kekota, dia menggulung lengan kanan jubahnya yang menampilkan sebuah tato jam dipunggung tangannya. Jarum jam tato itu menunjuk angka delapan.

'Tinggal segini ya?..'

"Oi! Ayo cepat Itachi!"

'...'

Itachi diam sesaat kemudian mulai berjalan menyusul Naruto dan servantnya.

|tebece|

Hahahaha... akhirnya... kelar juga, fuh~.

Butuh perjuangan juga untuk ngubah adegan battle-nya ke bentuk tulisan.

Sekarang... besok sudah masuk ya? Sedih rasanya...

Oh well... deal with it.

K: males gih

F: ...

K:?

F: nggak, cuma kepikiran tentang MOS.

K: MOS? Masa orientasi siswa?

F: bukan...

K: terus?

MOS= Masa Onarnya Senior. Itu yang bener.

F: tuh author tahu.

K: ...

Well kira kira apa yang dimaksud dengan tato Itachi? Apa sihir yang diketahui hanya oleh Itachi? So...

K&F: sampai jumpa


End file.
